MU2K14:Ultimate Spider-Man
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: Miles Morales continues to carry the legacy of Spider-Man with with alliances and much more.
1. Chapter 1

ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN #1 

SPIDER-MAN ONCE MORE

By: Jeremy Las Dulce

Prologue

Miles Morales had quit being Spider-Man for a year after the tragic death of his mother at the hands of Venom. However after taking on Roxxon and the Task Master with the help of some friends, Miles realized that New York and the world need Spider-Man. So he decides to put the costume back on and become Spider-Man once more.

Miles wakes up to the sound of his cellphone ringing and answers it.

Miles: Hello?

Unknown Caller: Hello Miles this is agent Sharon Carter of SHIELD. I'm your new handler.

Miles: My what?

Agent Carter: Your handler, I'm your connection to SHIELD. Just in case you need our help or the other way around.

Miles: Okay but since when have I needed a handler?

Agent Carter: You know agent Drew right?

Miles: Jessica? Yeah what about her?

Agent Carter: She was assigned to be your handler. She was there to look out for you and be there if you needed help. That's why she had the new costume for you when you threw out your old one last year.

Miles: Okay so where is she now?

Agent Carter: That's actually why I called you?

Miles: What is she in trouble?

Agent Carter: No actually she's putting together a team of young heroes and she recommended you as a possible member. Are you interested?

Miles: It was cool teaming up with her and the others to take down Roxxon and Taskmaster, but I just don't think you need two spider people on one team. Tell her that I'll help them if they ever need me though.

Agent Carter: Okay I'll be sure to pass the message along. This number will automatically be stored on your phone as soon as you hang up. Make sure to stay in touch, if you ever need help just call.

Miles: Thanks Agent Carter, bye.

Miles hangs up and his phone begins to beep. A few seconds later he checks his contacts and sees that the name Agent 13 has been added. A couple seconds later he gets a text from Gwen Stacy.

Gwen: Hey Miles are you busy?

Miles: No not really why?

Gwen: Could you come by Aunt May's place? She needs to talk to you.

Miles: Sure, she gave me the web shooters and formula it's the least I can do. I'll head right over.

Gwen: K see ya in a bit I'll text you the address.

Miles takes the bus to Aunt May's house in queens and rings the doorbell.

Moments later Aunt May answers the door and invites Miles in. Her warm smile and kind eyes reminds Miles of his mom.

Aunt May: Hello Miles I'm so glad you could make it, although I expected web travel to be a lot faster.

Miles: Actually I took the bus, so Gwen said you wanted to talk to me Mrs. Parker?

Aunt May: Come on Miles none of that Mrs. Parker stuff, I'm Aunt May everyone calls me Aunt May.

Miles: Okay so what do you need Aunt May?

Aunt May: Do you know about the Spider-Man Museum?

Miles: Yeah, I heard about it the Jameson Foundation is funding it right? It sounds awesome.

Aunt May: I'm glad that you think so because they made me the curator of museum, and I'd like to offer you a job as a tour guide.

Miles: Wow I'm not trying to sound ungrateful but why?

Aunt May: Well Gwen told me about what happened to your mom and how you and your dad are just getting by on the settlement you got from police department. It just breaks my heart. You work so hard to honor my Peter's legacy, and since you can't get paid for being Spider-Man I thought why not give you a Spider-Man related job. It could also be a good cover.

Miles: (hugs Aunt May) Thank you so much this means a lot. I can finally help out my dad.

Aunt May: Oh Miles there is one favor I'd like to ask of you.

Miles: Sure, anything you need just name it.

Aunt May: Well the museum opens in a week, and it would be great if the new Spider-Man would make an appearance and pay his respects to Peter.

Miles: Sure no problem I can personally guarantee that the new Spider-Man will make an appearance.

Aunt May: Thanks Miles see you on opening day.

Miles: See ya Aunt May now it's Spidey time.

Aunt May: Spidey time?

Miles: Well ever since I've decided to be Spider-Man again my best friend Ganke starting writing down catchphrases he thinks I should use. He thinks my quips aren't enough.

Aunt May: Well tell him to keep working on them. I'll have Gwen send your uniform to your house.

Miles: Okay thanks.

Miles then puts on his costume and swings off to do patrol. After a couple hours he hears the sound of an alarm coming from a nearby bank. A single robber is attempting to getaway with a sack full of money. The robber makes it to his car and speeds off, but Miles follows him and jumps on to the roof of his car.

Spider-Man: Hey man that's a pretty big withdrawal you made.

Robber: Back off Spider-Man you're not putting me away again.

Spider-Man: Oh we've met? Sorry it's been a while dude but I'm glad to hear that you missed me while I was gone.

The robber then pulls out a gun and tries to shoot Spider-Man, but thanks to his spider sense he dodges it easily.

Spider-Man: Really, my first solo but in about a year and you try to interrupt my banter. No that's just rude.

Spider-Man then shoots some webbing at the robber's gun and yanks it away from him.

Spider-Man: There we go I guess I've still got it. My aim doesn't suck after all.

The robber loses control of his car and crashes into a street lamp. Before the robber can even react Spider-Man hits him with a venom blast knocking him out and Spider-Man leaves him to be apprehended by the NYPD. A couple hours later the bank robber is released from jail on bail. The strange thing is he didn't pay it. After claiming his things and leaving the jail he is approached by a blonde woman wearing a black jacket and a purple shirt with the image of a black target in the center. She steps out of her car and motions for him to come towards her.

Unknown Woman: Mr. Rubio. My boss paid your bail, and would like to give you a possible job opportunity.

Rubio: Sure whatever you say.

The woman drives them to a large penthouse. She led him in and takes him to the top floor into a large office where a man is sitting at the desk. The man is dressed in a jet black suit and white tie. His face is covered by a black cowl with a silver spider insignia that takes up the whole cowl. The only things visible are his mouth and eyes.

Masked Man: Thank you for bringing Mr. Rubio to be Clarisse, you may leave now.

Clarisse: Sure boss.

Clarisse then leave the office and shuts the door behind her.

Mask Man: Mark Rubio, small time criminal and most recently fail bank robber. You've been busted a lot Mark. Is there a reason for that?

Mark: Hey I'm thankful you paid my bail but I'm not just gonna sit here while some thug in a spider mask tries to bust my chops.

Masked Man: I'm not just some thug in a mask Mark. My name is Black

Tarantula, and now that Wilson Fisk is out of the picture soon I plan on running this city. You never answered my question Mark. Is there a reason you've failed time and time again?

Mark: You're damn right there's a reason and his name is Spider-Man. He busts me over and over again. I mean for a year I was good pulled a lot of jobs and no Spider-Man. Now all of the sudden he shows up again and I can't score a single dime.

Black Tarantula: Well what if I told you that I could help you make some money while getting back at Spider-Man all at the same time.

Mark: I'd say when do I start boss?

Black Tarantula: Just what I wanted to hear. Head a few floors down to Dr. Whelan's lab, he'll know what to do.

Mark leave the office and heads down to the lab, leaving Black Tarantula alone in his office gazing out of a window speaking aloud to himself.

Black Tarantula: Well Spider-Man let the games begin, and may the best spider win.

Who is Black Tarantula and what does have in store for Spider-Man. Will Miles be able to face this new threat now that he's accepted that he's needed as a hero? Find out in Ultimate Spider-Man issue 2 New Friends and New Foes.


	2. Chapter 2

ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN #2

By: Jeremy Las Dulce

Its in my backpack.

Jefferson: So you never told me how got the job in the first place?

Miles: Well my friend Gwen hit me up and told me about the job, I talked to May Parker about it and she gave me the job.

Jefferson: Who's that girl we saw at the Chinese restaurant we went to that those superheroes crashed a while back. We have this kind of talk that your dad. Should have pizza.

Miles: Fine dad you win.

Jefferson: Yes I finally get to meet the lovely Mrs Kate and please dad dons moms up?

Ganke: Not much man. Are you as stoked for this job as I am?

Miles: Probably not as much as you but yeah itd leave my best friend behind.

Ganke: So how are things with you and Kate?

Miles: Wes gonna be fun

Miles: Ire right.

Ganke: Did you pack your second uniform?

Miles: Of course never leave home without it. Now lets up everyone my name is Fabian, and as you can see Is pretty cool and does the mantle justice.

Suddenly a kid in the class bursts out laughing.

Kid: Seriously another spider groupie. That guy stand a chance.

Teacher: Mr. Urich would you please stop being rude to our new student.

Miles: Yeah Phil just because your mean you have to ruin it for everyone.

Phil: Shut up Morales nobody asked you.

Miles: Whatever man.

One hour later Miles. I really like your shirt. Glad to see another Spidey fan.

Fabian: Thanks and I appreciate you sticking up for me. What was that guyt mind him hem excited Is back.

Miles: Yeah perfect timing for you I guess.

Fabian: Yeah hey the Spider-Man Museum opens this afternoon you down to come check it out with me?

Miles: I would man, but Is awesome!

Miles: Yeah I got a job as a tour guide.

Fabian: Man Ill see you there.

Miles: Yeah later man.

Miles walks over to his girlfriend Kate Bishop not too crazy about the gift shop uniforms.

Miles: Oh come on. I think you sure you'll make some cookies for desert.

Miles: You bake?

Kate: No but my moms a model. My dads actually pretty normal. Hell see you later tonight then, and donm good Is almost show time are you ready.

Spider-Man: Ill ever be. Wish me luck.

Gwen: Knock em dead web head.

The imposter swings in and perches himself on the statue of Peter Parker

Imposter Spider-Man: Hey suckers you need to stop living in the past. Parker the new and improved Spider-Man.

The imposter then wraps the statue in webbing and tries to pull it down.

Spider-Man: I don't you hate when you get all dressed up for an event, and someone else shows up wearing the same outfit. It's late everyone the real new Spider-Man has arrived.

Who is the impostor? Who is he working for? Find out in Ultimate Spider-Man issue 3 Double Trouble The Rise of Man Spider.


	3. Chapter 3

ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN #3  
DOUBLE TROUBLE THE RISE OF MAN SPIDER  
By:Jeremy Las Dulce

The imposter Spider-Man got to his feet and chuckled.

Imposter: Ha it's about time you showed up little man. You probably don't recognize me huh?

Spider-Man: Nope sorry, but I always try my best to remember the names of my fans.

Cool cosplay by the way but minus ten points for lack of originality, and plus you don't even have web shooters.

Imposter: Don't need em I'm all about organic.

The imposter shoots a web line at Spider-Man, pulls him in and punches him in the face.

Spider-Man staggers a bit but manages to regain his footing and break free of the web line.

Spider-Man: Not bad now let me show you just how useful web shooters can be.

Spider-Man presses a button on his web shooters and begins to release webs, but instead of a web line several compressed web bullets fire from the web shooters. The imposter manages to dodge some of the web bullets but still ends up taking a few to the chest.

Spider-Man: So do you like it? The good folks at S.H.E.I.L.D call this stuff impact webbing, but I like to call em web bullets. There non-lethal of course.

Imposter: Non-lethal huh? That was your first big mistake web head.

The imposter charges at Spider-Man and the two exchange a series of punches. The agility of both combatants made it extremely difficult for the other to land a consecutive hit.

Spider-Man: Thanks for the workout. Now it's time to stop playing around. You can't hit what you can't see.

Suddenly Spider-Man became invisible.

Imposter: Spider-Man could never do that. What the hell is going on?

Spider-Man: (whispers from behind the imposter) Correction, the original Spider-Man could never do that. In case you haven't noticed I'm not Peter Parker.  
Spider-Man then uses his venom strike touching the imposter, hitting him with an electrical pulse.

The imposter drops to the ground and clutches his forehead as if he had a headache.

Impostor: Help me. Something's happening, make it stop.

Suddenly his body began to budge and his costume rips, exposing spider like hairs covering his body.

The imposter let out a blood curdling scream of agony as two extra arms grew from both sides of his body with hair that matched the rest of him. Finally his mask rips revealing his head. He had eight eyes and a large mandible where his mouth should've been. This poor man was no longer a man. He was a monster. He became the ultimate Man-Spider.

Man-Spider turns to Spider-Man and glares at him with all eight of his eyes.

Man-Spider: Look at what you've done to me! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Spider-Man runs as Man-Spider begins to chase him.

Spider-Man tries to turn invisible again in an attempt to elude Man-Spider.

Man-Spider: The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout. Down came Man-Spider who stomped the spider out. The itsy-bitsy spider was done and that was the end. And no one ever heard from the itsy bitsy spider ever again.

Man-Spider reaches out and suddenly Spider-Man appears in his arms.

Man-Spider: I can see heat signatures with my new eyes, so finding you was easy.

As Spider-Man was slowly being crushed by Man-Spider's tremendous grip, he kicked as hard as he could to loosen his grip enough so that he could break free.  
Suddenly Man-Spider began shouting outloud.

Man-Spider: Get out of my head! Make the noise stop! I'll do what you want just make it stop!

Man-Spider releases Spider-Man and Spider-Man staggers to his feet.

Man-Spider: Looks like we'll have to finish this later. I've got bigger problems to deal with. I'll be back to finish you off wall crawler count on it.

Spider-Man: Rain check on the spine crushing got it.

Man-Spider shoots a web line and swings off into the distance.

A large crowd gathers around Spider-Man and begins to cheer.

Crowd: Spidey, Spidey, Spidey!

Spider-Man: Wow if this is the reaction I get when I get my butt kicked I can't wait to see what happens when I actually win.

Aunt May pushes through to the front of the crowd.

Aunt May: Spider-Man are you alright?

Spider-Man: Yeah I'm fine. Was anyone hurt?

Aunt May: No thankfully you kept that monster busy. We were able to get everyone to safety. Now Spider-Man since you're here I'd love it if you could say a few words about Peter.

Spider-Man: Sure it would be my pleasure.

Spider-Man then walks up to a podium with several microphones set up.

Spider-Man: Hello everyone I'm the new Spider-Man. As you just saw I just got my butt kicked by a giant spider. That may not have been the most heroic moment of my career, but it reminded me of a lesson I learned while watching Peter Parker. That lesson was heroes always get back up after being knocked down. You see I've had my spider powers even while Peter was still Spider-Man. I used to think man that guy is awesome I could never do that. That all changed the day he died. On that day I realized something. I realized that I could've helped him. I thought maybe if I had stepped in he might still be alive today. After that day I decided that I would do everything in my power to honor his memory and his legacy. Now it is my honor to welcome you to the grand opening of the Spider-Man Museum.  
The crowd erupted in a roar of cheers and applause.  
The doors opened and the crowd rushed inside. Spider-Man circled around for a bit then landed on the roof of the Museum where Aunt May and Gwen were waiting for him.

Spider-Man takes off his mask.

Miles: So guys so how did I do?

Aunt May embraces Miles in a hug.

Aunt May: You did wonderful dear. Peter would be proud of you.

Gwen: That was great Miles you really got the crowd going.

Aunt May tosses Miles his backpack.

Aunt May: You should find a better place on the roof to hide your stuff. You wouldn't want someone to find your costume do you?

Miles: I'll be more careful next time Aunt May I promise.

Aunt May: I know you will. Now hurry up and change. You and Gwen still have a job to do.

Aunt May leaves and heads back down to the museum.  
Miles walks to the other side of the roof to change into his red spider-man t shirt, kaki pants, and blue spider-man museum tour guide's cap. He walks over to Gwen.

Miles: Well how do I look?

Gwen: Just about as ridiculous as I do.

Miles: Is it weird that I feel more comfortable wearing my spider-man costume than I do wearing this uniform?

Gwen: Not at all, Jameson was the one who came up with a uniform idea, and we all know he's no fashion icon. Now come on let's head down there and give some tours.

Miles: Let's do it.

The two of them use the roof entrance to walk down to the basement of the museum to head to the main area without being seen.

They make it to the back of the main area of the museum.  
As they walk past the gift shop Ganke waves at them.  
He was dressed as Shang Chi. He was wearing a black and gold jacket and a red headband around his head.

Both Gwen and Miles chucked at the site of Ganke in his uniform. He was practicing kung fu poses.

Kate was dressed as Hawkeye.

She was wearing black jeans, a sleeveless black and purple shirt, and a bow strapped to her back.. She looked at them with a confused expression on her face.

Gwen: Who's the Hawkeye chick that looks like she wants to put an arrow in me?

Miles: Who Kate? She's my girlfriend.

Gwen: Well that makes sense. I'd be suspicious if I saw my boyfriend walking around with an older girl.

Miles: Man I'm probably gonna get yelled at during lunch tomorrow.

Gwen: Sorry about that dude.

Miles: It's fine Gwen it's not your fault.

They continue to walk and eventually meet up with Aunt May who is directing a group of people.

Aunt May: There they are. Meet Miles Morales and Gwen Stacy. They're our tour guides.

Gwen: If you'll follow us we can begin our tour.

The first room they stopped at was filled with framed pictures and articles.

Miles: This is the photo room. Here we have every photo and article that Peter ever contributed to.

Gwen: These are all first additions, and this is the largest collection of original spider-man photos in the country.

They walked through several rooms on the tour, pointing to different objects from various defeated villains. Miles and Gwen took turns spouting off facts about the villains who they were, how many times they fought Peter etc. Finally they reached the final room in the museum. The Rogues Gallery it was a large room filled with life sized waxed figurines of Peter's greatest enemies. Dr. Octopus, Kraven the Hunter, Electro, and even the Green Goblin. Gwen and Miles alternated talking about the different rogues and letting tourist take pictures with the statues. When Miles got to the last statue he stopped in his tracks. It was a life sized wax replica of Venom. Suddenly memories of his mother's death and the pain he felt all came rushing back at once. Realizing what was going on, Gwen took over.

Gwen: This is Venom. Venom was the result of an alien life form bonding to Peter. This caused him to be much more powerful and aggressive. Fortunately he was able to separate himself from the alien life form, but it managed to have a few more hosts after him. Well that concludes our tour. Please follow us this way to the gift shop.  
Miles, who remained dead silent while Gwen talked about Venom was still staring at the statue. Gwen walks up to him and places her hand on his shoulder.

Gwen: Hey Miles are you okay?

Miles suddenly snaps back to reality.

Miles: Huh? Yeah I'm fine. It just…brought back some bad memories you know.

Gwen: Trust me I do. You're not the only one who has a bad history with symbotes.

Gwen and Miles take the tour group to the gift shop and repeat the tour process until the museum closed at six o'clock.

Miles met up with Ganke and Kate at the gift shop.

Miles: Hey guys how was your first day?

Kate: Not bad I had to try to stop Ganke from giving people kong fu lessons.

Ganke: Well excuse me if I choose to take my role seriously Kate.

Miles: Okay Shang no need to bust out your madkong fu skills here. Anyway Kate are you still coming to my house for dinner tonight?

Kate: Yeah I can't wait mom's chef already prepared the cookies I just have to go home and pick them up.

Miles: Okay see ya tonight rich girl.

Kate gives Miles a hug and walks out of the gift shop.

Kate: See you tomorrow Ganke.

Ganke: Oh so I don't get a hug? Okay that's fine.

Kate: Don't be such a drama queen.

After Kate was gone Miles turned to Ganke.

Miles: Dude I freaked out when we went to the Rogues Gallery on the tour.

Ganke: Why?

Miles: There's a Venom statue in it.

Ganke looked at his friend with kind concerned eyes.

Ganke: Dang man that must've been tough. Are you okay?

Miles: Yeah I had a flashback but I'm alright.

Ganke: Well I've gotta close up. See you later bro.

Miles: See you later Ganke.

Ganke: Good luck with Kate and your dad tonight.

Miles: Thanks man.

Miles left the museum and headed home. When he got inside the house he instantly smelled fresh pizza. Miles heads over to the kitchen where his dad Jefferson is pulling a fresh pizza out of the oven.

Miles: Hey dad. The pizza smells great.  
Jefferson: Hey little man. How was your first day at work?  
Miles: Pretty good.  
Jefferson: So when is your girl gonna get here?

Miles looks at his watch.

Miles: She should be here in about ten minutes.

Jefferson: Perfect that's just enough time to help me set the table.

Miles helps his dad set the table, and right on cue the doorbell rings.

Miles: I'll get it dad.  
Jefferson: Nope not so fast little man I've got this.  
Jefferson opens the door.

Miles' girlfriend Kate Bishop stood outside of the door holding a basket of cookies.  
She had changed into a purple t shirt, black jeans, and a black leather jacket. Her black hair wore her jet black hair down. It had a distinct streak of purple in it.

Kate: Hi I'm Kate.

Jefferson: Come on in little lady.

Miles has had a long day. He fought a giant Man-Spider, gave a speech at the Spider-Man Museum grand opening, and gave several tours of the museum to tourist while fighting back dark memories of Venom. That was tough, but can he face his toughest challenge yet? Introducing his girlfriend to his dad, find out in Ultimate Spider-Man issue 4 Family Bonding Lonnie Lincoln's Back in Town.


	4. Chapter 4

ULTIMATE   
SPIDER-MAN#4   
LONNIE LINCOLN IS BACK IN TOWN   
By:Jeremy Las Dulce

Miles' dad Jefferson opens the door and smiles.

Jefferson: Come on in little lady.

Miles' girlfriend Kate Bishop enters the house holding a plate of freshly baked cookies with a slightly nervous smile on her face.

Kate: It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Morales.

Jefferson: Actually my last name is Davis Morales was Miles' mom's last name. Davis is his middle name.

Kate: Oh I didn't know that sorry for the mix up Mr. Davis.

Jefferson: No worries little lady.

Miles enters the living room.

Miles: Hey Kate let's all go to the kitchen. The pizza is ready. You can put your cookies on the table too.

Jefferson: Good idea Miles. Is the table all set.

Miles: Yup.

Jefferson: Alright then let's go dig in.

They all head into the kitchen. Kate places her plate of cookie at the center of the table and sits down in the chair next to Miles.

Kate: The pizza smells great Mr. Davis.

Jefferson: Thank you, only the best for Miles' girlfriend.

Jefferson cuts the pizza and hand Miles and Kate two slices each. Jefferson then reaches for one of Kate's chocolate chip cookie and takes a bite.

Jefferson: Oh my god these are delicious!

Jefferson hands Miles a cookie so that he can try one himself, Miles takes a bite of the cookie and a smile spreads across his face.

Miles: Wow Kate these cookies are amazing.

Kate: Thanks.

Jefferson: Not only can she bake a mean cookie, she's beautiful too. You could be a model when you get older.

Kate: (blushes) It's funny that you mention that, because my mom's a former model. She's just a designer now.

Jefferson: Well beauty must run in the family because you've got a really unique sense of style.

Kate: Thanks a lot Mr. Davis that's not normally what people say when they see a girl with purple highlights.

Jefferson: I think it looks cool. I'm not one to judge.

They quickly finish eating all the pizza and cookies.

Miles: Wow dad you really went all out pepperoni, bacon and pineapples , that pizza was awesome.

Jefferson: I knew it was your favorite, and since it's a special occasion I thought why not. How'd you like the pizza Kate?  
Kate: It was great Mr. Davis. That's actually the first time I've had pizza with those toppings on it.

Jefferson: Well trust me that pizza was nothing compared to those cookies you made.

Kate: Thanks I'm glad you both liked them.

Jefferson: Come on kids let's head back to the living room and relax a little.

They all get up and go back to the living room. Kate and Miles set next to each other on the couch while Jefferson has a seat on his favorite lazyboy recliner.

Jefferson: Ah nothing beats relaxing after a good meal. So Kate how did you and Miles end up together?

Kate: Well I had a crush on him for a long time, but it seemed like he never even noticed me. Then after his mom died I started sitting next to him and Ganke at lunch. We started talking and really connected. Eventually he asked me to be his girlfriend, well actually it was the other way around but you get the point. Anyway we've been together for over a year now and it's been great.

Jefferson: That's awesome I'm just happy that my boy found such a good girl to have by his side. Miles you better take good care of Kate. You only get one girl like her.

Miles: Trust me dad I know.

Miles then smiles and tightly grips Kate's hand.  
Jefferson: So Kate what do you like to do in your free time? Besides baking awesome cookies?

Kate: Well I've been doing gymnastics for as long as I can remember, and over the past year or so I've really gotten into archery.

Jefferson: Gymnastics huh? Would you care to give us a little sample?

Kate: Sure.

Kate lets go of Miles hand and walks to a nearby empty hallway where there is plenty of space. She goes to the end of the hallway gives herself a running start, then perfectly land a triple backhand spring. When she's finished she poses and smiles at the two of them.

Both Miles and Jefferson applaud her.

Jefferson: Beautiful and talented. She's definitely a keeper Miles

Miles: Yup, that's my girl.

Kate walks back over to the couch and sits next to Miles.

Miles: Since when could you do that?

Kate: I've been taking gymnastics since I was five. I figured out how to do that trick when I was about ten.

Miles: Wow that's pretty awesome.

Jefferson: Well that's enough excitement for one night. Let's see what movies are on.

Jefferson flips through the movie channels, and they decide to watch Lord of the Rings Return of The King.

2 Hours and 10 minutes later

Jefferson: That movie never gets old.

Kate: I know right. I love Legolas. He's the reason I got into archery. I guess I'm just a sucker for a hero in tights.

Miles laughs.

Kate checks the time on her watch.

Kate: It's getting late. My ride should be here soon.

Outside the house a horn can be heard honking.

Kate: There's my ride guess I'll be going. It was great finally meeting you Mr. Davis.

Jefferson: Same to you Kate. You're welcomed here anytime. Get home safe.

Miles: Let me walk you out.

Miles Walks Kate out of the house and sees a purple Bentley parked out front. When they get close to the car a tall black man in a chauffeur's outfit steps out, the man opens the passenger's side door and holds it open for Kate.

Driver: Good evening Ms. Bishop.

Kate: Hey John one sec.

Kate leans over to give Miles a kiss.

Kate: I had a great time tonight. See you at school.

Miles: Good night Kate. See ya at school.

Kate gets in the Bentley; John shuts her door, then gets into the driver's seat and pulls off.

Miles then walks back inside the house only to find that his dad was watching the whole thing through the blinds.

Jefferson: Damn is that car hers?

Miles: No it's probably her mom's.

Jefferson: Wow she even had a driver. Fashion design must pay really well.

Miles: You thinking about switching careers dad?

Jefferson: Hell maybe, if it means that I could afford a car that nice why not right?

Both Jefferson and Miles burst into laughter.

Jefferson: Seriously though I love Kate. She's really humble for a rich girl. I wouldn't even have known that she was rich if I didn't see the brother in the chauffeur's uniform. She's really special. She really acts just like your mom when she was her age. Anyway little man you better get your butt to bed you've got school in the morning.

Miles: Alright dad good night.

Jefferson: Good night Miles.

The next day at school during P.E.

Miles and his friend Fabian LaMuerto spend the last few minutes of class finishing up a game of basketball and talking trash to each other.  
Miles: Hey I thought soccer was the big sport in Brazil not basketball.  
Fabian: There are two things wrong with what you just said bro. The first thing is it's called football in Brazil and just about everywhere else in the world, and the second thing is just because I'm from Brazil doesn't mean that I don't know how to play basketball.

Miles: Less talking more defense man. You better pay attention or else this could happen.

Miles manages to knock the ball loose and steal it from Fabian.

Miles: It's twenty to nineteen. If I make this next basket I win.  
Fabian tries to closely guard Miles, but Miles is too agile for him to keep up. He dribbles the ball, crosses over Fabian, steps back, and takes the shot. Both Fabian and Miles watch as the ball goes through the hoop with a swish. Miles pumps his fist in the air victoriously.

Miles: I believe that's twenty one bro. Did you see that Fabian? That is what happens when you learn how to play basketball in New York.  
Fabian: Whatever show off, don't start thinking you're D Rose just because you got lucky with one crossover.

Miles: Man stop being a sore loser.

Just then Phil Urich approached them accompanied by a tall friend.

Phil: Aww check it out Johnny the little squirts think they can play ball like the big boys.

Johnny: I don't know Phil they look like they've got some pretty good moves.

Phil: Yeah right good one Johnny. These pipsqueaks couldn't even make the JV team even if they wanted to.

Miles: Oh yeah Urich we'll see about that we're going to tryouts after school. We're gonna make the team, and just to prove a point I'm coming for your spot.

Phil: You're on Morales. May the best shooting guard win.

Miles: Yeah let's hope he does.

Johnny: Good luck guys. I guess we'll see you back here in a few.

Miles: See you at tryouts Johnny.

Johnny pats booth Miles and Fabian on the back, and tries to catch up with Phil who had already started walking away.

Fabian: Who was that guy with Urich?

Miles: That was Johnny Ricochet Gallo. He's on the varsity basketball team with

Urich. He plays point guard. Unlike his buddy Phil, Johnny actually has a brain and isn't a jerk.

Fabian: He seems cool. Why did you call him Ricochet Gallo?

Miles: That's his nickname. He earned it because no matter how crazy his passes or shots were he managed to pull it off, all because he always seems to get a lucky bounce.

The bell rings.

Fabian: Wait since we're staying for tryouts do we just wait here and change after tryouts?

Miles: I guess so. Let's just wait here.

About fifteen minutes later the cheerleaders enter the gym dressed in their purple and gold uniforms.

Fabian: I guess waiting here for tryouts to start has it's perks after all.

Miles is pleasantly surprised when he notices that Kate is one of the cheerleaders entering the gym.

Fabian: Hey bro isn't that?

Miles: My girlfriend. Yeah that's her alright. I'll be right back dude.

Miles walks up to Kate and gives her a hug.

Miles smiles at her and tries his best cheerleader impression.

Miles: Gimmie a K.A.T.E. I bet you're surprised to see me.

Kate: (laughs) What are you doing here?

Miles: I'm waiting for basketball tryouts to start. Why didn't you tell me you were a cheerleader? You never even told me you tried out for the squad.

Kate: That's because I was too embarrassed to tell you. Why did you like I left the museum early and had Ganke close up for me? I had practice. Look this wasn't my idea it was my mom's. She said cheerleading would be easy with my gymnastics background, and it would be a chance to make some new friends. She fakes a smile.

Miles: Well do me a favor and tell your mom thank you for me.

Kate: What for?

Miles then twirls her around and looks her over.

Miles: Have you seen these uniforms? You look great.

Kate raises and eyebrow and smiles at Miles.

Kate: Miles Davis Morales, are you checking me out?

Miles: Hey don't look at me. You're the one in the short skirt. Besides I'm your boyfriend aren't I allowed to?

Kate: Fair enough. Well I've gotta get to the mat room and practice with the other cheer drones. Have fun at tryouts super star.

Kate gives Miles one last big hug for good luck then hurries off to the mat room.

Miles walks back over to where he left Fabian.

Fabian: Dude your girlfriend's a cheerleader that's awesome.

Miles: Trust me I know better than anyone how awesome that is.

Fabian: Yo ask her if she's got any cute single friends.

Miles: (laughs) Alright man I'll ask her.

Fabian: (smiles) Sweet thanks man.

Suddenly Coach Johnson arrived with a small group of people behind him. Phil and Johnny were among that group.

Coach: Morales, LaMuerto are you here for basketball tryouts.

Miles and Fabian: Yes coach.

Coach: Alright then boys let's begin.

For the first drill Coach Johnson set up several cones across the gym. The goal was for each person to dribble around the cones as quickly as possible. When Miles was called up Phil tried to stick his foot out to trip him. However Miles saw it coming so he just spun around Phil's foot and made it across no problem. Fabian got through the cones relatively easily as well. Although he slightly tripped he managed to regain his balance. The next drill was suicides. All the players had to run up and down the court as fast as they could before coach blew his whistle. This time Phil took a more direct approach. He ran alongside Miles and tackled him, knocking him on to the ground. Coach blew his whistle after seeing what happened.

Coach Johnson: You okay Morales?

Miles: Yeah coach I'm fine.

Phil: Looks like you took a nasty fall Morales.

Coach: Do you think I'm stupid Urich? I saw what you did you take it to the bleachers until the last drill.

Phil: But Coach.

Coach: I said now Urich!

With Phil on the bleachers Miles had no problems with the passing drills. He was able to make quick accurate passes to everyone. This impressed several of the older players, and even the coach.

Coach: Morales how old are you?

Miles: Sixteen Coach. Why?

Coach: You've got talent for a sophomore kid. The same goes for your buddy LaMuerto. If you do well with the shoot around you'll have a spot on the varsity team.

Miles: Awesome thanks coach.

Coach: Don't thank me yet you've still got one more drill.

Coach blew his whistle signaling the final drill.

Coach: Alright boy we've tested you're fundamentals, and most of you are pretty good. Now we'll test your scoring it's time for the shoot around. Urich you're with Morales.

Phil: Great.

Miles: Let's do it.

The drill begins. Miles takes the ball. Moves around Phil with ease and lands a quick jumper. Phil gets the ball and Miles guards him closely. Phil tries to go for a layup but falls a little short and Miles get the rebound. He quickly makes it down the court with Phil guarding him. Miles tries to go for a right handed layup but then he switches to his left hand at the last second sinking the shot. The two go back and forth trading baskets until the drill ends.

Coach: Alright boys you did great. Head to the locker room and change by the time you head out. I'll have the roster posted outside the locker room doors.

Miles and Fabian head to the locker room and change.

Fabian: Bro you killed it out there. There's no way you didn't make varsity.

Miles: Coach said you have a chance to dude.

Fabian: Then let's hurry out of here and see.

The two of them get dressed and head to towards the crowd gathered by the locker room doors. Some people are saddened and walk away while others cheer that they made it. Phil looks at the list and walks away angrily. On his way he pushes Miles and and Fabian make it to a spot where they could see the list. Johnny Gallo was standing right next to them.

Miles: Hey Johnny why is Phil so mad?

Johnny smiles at the two of them.

Johnny: Why don't you check the list and see for yourselves.  
Miles and Fabian frantically scan the list for their names. Miles' jaw drops when he finds his listed under first string varsity shooting guard. Fabian finds his name listed as second string varsity point guard.

Miles and Fabian: YO NO WAY!

Johnny: Yup Congratulations. Miles you are now the starting shooting guard for the JFK Hawks. You kept your word, and Fabian looks like you'll be my backup bro.  
Once Miles and Fabian leave the crowd they find Kate. Now dressed in her regular clothes.

Kate: So what happened?

Miles: I'm the new starting varsity shooting guard!

Fabian: Don't forget I made backup varsity point guard.

Kate: Oh my god no way! Now I actually have a reason to cheer at the games.

Miles do you want a ride back to your place?

Miles: In the Bentley?

Kate: Yup.

Miles: Is that a rhetorical question? Oh course I want a ride. Did I ever tell you that you're the best girlfriend ever?

Kate: I know.

Fabian: Normally I'd join you to lovebirds but my dad's picking me up.

Miles: Okay man see you later.

Fabian: Later bro.

Kate: Come on. I had John park behind the school so no one would see us.

Miles: Wow you're really serious about this whole hiding you're rich thing aren't you?

Kate: Yup, now let's go.

Miles and Kate head through the school's rear exit where Kate's driver John is waiting for them. John opens the door and both Kate and Miles climb in the back seat.

John: Where to Ms. Bishop.

Kate: Take us to Miles' house please.

John: No problem.

Miles: This is so cool.

John: Is this your first time riding in something this nice?

Miles: That obvious huh?

John: Yeah, but don't feel bad kid I felt the same way when I first got to drive it.

Miles: Oh man I've gotta call Ganke and tell him that I made varsity.

Miles pulls out his cellphone from his pocket and calls Ganke.

Ganke: What's up Miles?

Miles: Dude you'll never believe this.

Ganke: You ran into that giant spider thing again?

Miles: What? No? I went to basketball tryouts and I got the starting shooting guard spot on the varsity team!

Ganke: What? Dude that's awesome I'm going to go to all the games now. Hey since you made shooting guard you should pick twenty four as your number.

Miles: Just like Kobe. That's an awesome idea man.

Ganke: Hey am I on speaker phone?

Miles: No.

Ganke: Aren't you technically cheating since you have superpowers? That's basically like using steroids right?

Miles: It's not cheating if I don't play like that. Don't worry dude it's all good. I'll talk to you later. Peace man.

Ganke: Peace.

Miles hangs up the phone and puts it in his pocket.

Kate: So I'm guessing we'll be seeing Ganke at the games now too right?

Miles: Of course he's my best friend. In fact when I told him he sounded more excited than I was.

John: We're here.

The car pulled up in front of Miles' house, but Miles noticed something different. A black escalade truck was parked in front of his house.

Kate: Whose truck is that?

Miles: I have no idea.

Miles and Kate get out of the car.

Miles: Thanks for the ride John.

John: Anytime.

Kate: I'll call you when I'm ready to be picked up.

John: No problem Ms. Bishop. Until then I'll see you kids later.

John gets into the car and drove off.

Miles takes out his house key and unlocks the door. Miles and Kate then enter the house.

Miles: Hey dad are you home?

Jefferson: Yeah Miles I'm in the living room. I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine he's got a niece your age.

Miles and Kate walk into the living room. Jefferson is sitting in his usual spot, but this time two people were sitting on the couch. One was a tall muscular lite skinned black man. He had short black hair that was cut into a fade style, and he was very well dressed. He had a light grey suit on with matching pants, black tie, and black dress shoes. The girl sitting next to him must've been his niece. She had the same skin completion, but was dressed formally like her uncle. Miles could tell that she went to his school because she was wearing a pink JFK High t-shirt, black jeans and sneakers. Miles knew he had seen her somewhere, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Jefferson: It's good seeing you again Kate.

Kate: You too Mr. Davis.

Jefferson: So Miles this is Lonnie Lincoln. He's a friend of mine from way back in the day. He and his niece Sarah just moved here a few weeks ago.

Lonnie got up and shook Miles' hand. Something in Miles' gut told him not to trust this guy. Old friend of his dad's or not he had the feeling that he was bad news.

Lonnie: I used to roll with your dad and your uncle Aaron back in the day. We had some crazy times.

Jefferson: Yeah we did, but Miles doesn't wanna hear about that.

Kate: Hey Sarah I didn't know you knew Miles.

Sarah: I don't my uncle picked me up from cheerleading practice so that I could meet his old friend Jeff and his son. I had no idea it was Miles till you guys showed up.

Miles: That's where I saw you. You're one of the cheerleaders.

Sarah: Yup, I'm Sarah Lincoln. I got lucky I moved here just in time for cheerleading tryouts. Speaking of tryouts I saw that you made the varsity basketball team. That's pretty impressive.

Miles: Thanks I'm pretty excited.

Jefferson: What? You made the varsity basketball team? That's my boy. I told you my kid was great Lonnie.

Lonnie: Yeah I'll have to catch one of your games.

Suddenly Lonnie's cellphone starts to ring.

Lonnie: Sorry Jeff I've gotta take this.

Lonnie answers his phone and walks into the kitchen.

Miles: I could use a snack. Anyone want anything?

Kate: I'm fine.

Sarah: No thanks.

Jefferson: I'm good Miles you go ahead.

Miles walks past the kitchen and hides to try and listen in on Lonnie's conversation.

Lonnie: Yeah I'll get on it right away. I had to visit an old friend first.

?:…

Lonnie: Look I already agreed to help you take out Spider-Man, so don't worry about it.

?..

Lonnie: Fine if you want me to draw him out then I'll draw him out. Besides because of him an old friend of mine is dead, so this one's personal.

?...

Lonnie: Don't worry I'll take care of it. Once Spider-Man comes face to face with me he'll realize firsthand why they call me Tombstone.

Lonnie hangs up the phone and Miles walks into the leaves the kitchen and goes back to the living room.  
Miles grabs a can of coke from the fridge and heads back to the living room.

Lonnie: Sorry Jeff. It was great catching up with you but I've gotta go. Work just  
called I've got a job to do.

Jefferson: It's okay Lonnie I understand. We should do this again sometime.  
Lonnie looks at Miles and smiles.

Lonnie: Take care of your old man basketball star.

Miles: Don't worry I will.

Lonnie: Come on Sarah let's go.

Sarah gets up to leave.

Sarah: Bye Miles hope I see you around school, but I guess I'll see you at the first game against Fillmore High in a couple weeks.

As Sarah walked away she smiled and winked at Miles.

Kate glares at Sarah.

Kate: Oh crap I just remembered I have archery lessons today I'd better go.

Miles: Bye Kate.

Jefferson: It was cool seeing you again Kate.

Kate: You too Mr. Davis. Bye.

Kate leaves Miles house.

Jefferson: Well now it's just you and me Mr. Varsity Basketball Star. Why don't I treat you to dinner to celebrate you making the team.

Miles: I'd love to dad but Aunt May called me earlier and said that she's shorthanded at the museum, so I've got to go.

Miles heads out the door, goes to a nearby empty alley, and changes into his Spider-Man costume.

Miles reaches into his backpack and pulls out his phone from his pants pocket.  
Miles then uses the phone to call Aunt May.

Aunt May: Hello Miles, What is it?

Miles: Hey Aunt May I need you to cover for me. I'm going after this bad guy, but if my dad asks I'm at the museum doing work.

Aunt May: Got it. Now go get em tiger.

Miles: Huh?

Aunt May: (laughs) It's just something Mary Jane used to say to Peter. Good luck Miles.

Miles: Thanks Aunt May. Bye.

Miles hangs up the phone, puts it back into his backpack, then swings into action.

To Be Continued...

Who is Tombstone? Is he really capable of taking down Spider-Man? Find out in Ultimate Spider-Man Issue 5. Spider-Man VS. Tombstone Round 1.


End file.
